Gin Akiyama
Gin Akiyama(ぎん あきやま Akiyama Gin) is one of the main cures in Soul Pretty Cure. She is one of the most popular singing suprstars. Her alter ego is Cure Free(キュアフリー Kyua Furī), the Precure of freedom. Her catchphrase is “Let’s go!”(行こう！ Ikou!) Personality As the most popular in town, Gin runs on a tight schedule and usually hides her face when she doesn’t want to be noticed. She has a hot temper and has a hard time NOT getting mad. A lot of people follow her around in the hopes of becoming popular themselves. When she first met Kazu, she thought that Kazu was just another one of those crazy fans with an excuse to follow her, until Rini told her otherwise. Appearance Gin has dark purple hair and midnight blue eyes. She usually wears some sort of dress. With her dresses, she has an assortment of shoes for them. Gin likes to curl her hair, but she also brushes it out enough so that it gives a beautiful, wavy look. When she doesn’t want her face to be known she wears one of her hoodies, and occasionally also a pair of sunglassess. She puts her hair in either a low ponytail or a bun when she does that. As Cure Free, her hair turns a bright purple and straightens. Her eyes become a brighter blue. She has a blue-gray top with white frilly sleeves, a two-layer skirt with white at the top and blue-gray underneath, white socks, and blue-gray boots that go just above her ankles and then fan out at the sides. She accessorizes herself with blue-gray fingerless gloves with frills at the end, a blue-gray ribbon around her waist, and a bright blue ribbon in her hair. History Relationships * Kazuna Morioto - A weird stranger who is later proved to Gin to be Cure Protection. * Akihiko Hayashi - Not as bad as Kazu in Gin’s opinion. Apparently, she’s Cure Life. * Rini - Often called “Rin” by Gin. She’s a Neko fairy who Gin has known ever since they were sent 100 years forward in time. * Michiko Satsuki - The two met in a tennis match and, though Gin had more support, Michiko still beat her. Later, Michiko revealed herself to be Cure Revelation. * Princess Masumi Sachiko - The princess of a kingdom that was destroyed 100 years ago. Gin was assumed to be her. She just happens to be the princess’ look-alike. * Mangetsu - During one of her concerts, he fell out of the sky right onto her stage. She pretended he was an injured skydiver. Later, she helps his injuries from the fall get better. * Hajime Akiyama - (SPOILER ALERT!!!) 'Gin's adopted brother who was reincarnated from King Corruption. Gin volunteered to take care of him. Cure Free Standing strong for everyone! The Pretty Cure of Freedom, Cure Free! みんなに強い立場！自由の美少女キュア、キュアフリー！ Min'na ni tsuyoi tachiba! Jiyū no bishōjo kyua, kyua furī! Cure Free is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Gin. With her Cure Key; to transform she says "Cure Key, Unlock My Soul!" Gin and Rini were sent 100 years forward in time, but along the way, Gin had amnesia and so Rini had to constantly remind her of things. At the beginning of their new life, Rini gave Gin a Cure Key in the hopes that she would use it. Constantly, Gin would fight herself in whether she should use it or not. Sometimes she would say stuff like, “They don’t need me.” or “They can manage without one Precure, right?”. Finally, when Rini is in harms’ way, Gin gets her memory back and, discovering this was her role in her new life, transforms into Cure Free, and saves Rini! Attacks *'Soul Sword Seal Etymology Gin: means "silver". Akiyama: means "autumn mountain". Together that means "silver autumn mountain". Songs Solos * “What I Believe” - One of Gin’s greatest hits. Gin wrote it while she was fighting against her past, and also her destiny. * “Unlock Your Soul” - Dedicated to the Precure. She was trying to hint to them that they needed to remember who they once were. She sang this song the concert before AND the concert after Cure Protection awoke. * “The Magic of Freedom” - Secretly dedicated to Mangetsu. After helping him, Gin realized that he has never felt freedom before, so, in hopes of him hearing, she sung about coming out of the shadows and breaking the bonds of your chains and finally feeling freedom and what it felt like the first time you free yourself. Group Songs No noted ones currently. Trivia * Gin’s name in the english dub is Jennifer Anderson, but goes by Jenny for short. * Gin’s Zodiac sign is Gemini. * Gin’s blood type is B. * Cure Free is the 5th blue cure to have purple hair. Gallery F90421A8-3B7A-4C48-93E5-66A6CE9DA44F.png|Cure Free(old) 92593D3E-3680-46E4-B441-4B634406CA4E.jpeg|Gin's Cure Key Gin Akiyama.png|Gin Akiyama 1E4F9EA6-DC5F-4FF4-8A22-A2418D7B77AF.png|Cure Free Gin Akiyama - Cure Free.png|Gin Akiyama - Cure Free Free - Glitter Cure.png|Cure Free - GC creator Cure Free - redone.png|Cure Free - redone Category:Stub Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cure Category:Fancharacter Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Main Cures